A Dark Past
by NamlessBeliever
Summary: To tell this story, we must go way back into Equestria's long and forgotten history. A strange species has just declared war on the alicorn race. The outcome of this war soon falls on Princess Ice Storm, a mare with a power that is beyond her control. With the help of Prince Dark Moon, she must try to be the hero that everyone believes she could be. But how can a monster be a hero?
1. Chapter 1

That afternoon was one that no pony would easily forget. While the adults were excited, their children finally meeting for the very first time, the children were nervous. They had been told by their mother how important it was that they make a good first impression on their friends. How important it was that the children get along. That Equestria depended on the future king and queen being able to work together. Yet, as the minutes dragged on and the time for the meeting drew closer, the oldest of the two sisters found her nervousness fading away, the butterflies in her stomach settling down.

The alicorn princess, no older than 15, looked at her self in her vanity mirror, trying to make herself look the best she could. An orange aurora surrounded her hairbrush as she magically picked it up and brushed her long orange hair. After a few minutes she put the brush down in defeat. She let out out a long, annoyed sigh.

_Of course. On the day I need my hair to cooperate with me, it doesn't. _

"Is something wrong, my dear?" The princess turned around and found the soft voice came from her mother.

Her mother was Queen Solaris of the Solar Kingdom. She had been ruling this kingdom as queen for over three thousand years. As the princess looked at her mother, she wished she had inherited more of her mother's looks. While her body color was yellow, her mother's was a beautiful white. She was satisfied with her orange main, but she would sometimes wish hers was more like her mothers light blue main that seemed to move on its own. The only thing the princess did inherit from her mother was her purple eyes.

"I'm having problems." the princess said to her mother "I just want to make a good impression"

Queen Solaris walked over to her daughter and stood her in front of the vanity mirror. A blue aurora surrounded the brush this time as the queen picked it up with her magic and began brushing her daughter's mane. After Solaris set the brush down and claimed she was done, the princess had to admit that her hair did look much better now.

"I still don't know how you do it mother, but thank you." the princess said gratefully.

The queen magically picked up a gold crown with a single purple stone in the middle and placed it on top of her eldest daughters head. "Now you look perfect" The queen said, smiling.

"I wish I looked like you" The princess turned around to find her younger sister, no older than 10, standing in her doorway.

"Oh, no you don't" she said as she walked over to the younger alicorn. "I wish I looked like you" She meant it too. Her sister had seemed to get all the good traits from their parents. Well, at least when it came to her body structure anyway. While the younger princess had inherited her mother's white color, the fact that she also had a strait, white main and piercing, almost cold, blue eyes made other ponies wonder if she is really their child or not.

"Really?" the younger princess asked confused, "Why?"

Her older sister couldn't help but chuckle at her sisters confusion. "Well, why do you want to look like me?"

"Have you seen yourself?" she asked "You're the most beautiful alicorn princess in Equestria."

"Well, I wouldn't say that" the older sister replied "Have you seen you?"

The younger sister was about to reply when she was interrupted by her mother.

"Come now you two. It is time that we meet them"

While the older sister felt a bit of excitement at this, her younger sister couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. As they started walking towards the center of the castle, she could feel her nervousness growing. She told herself that she had no reason to worry. That Equestria didn't depend on her getting along with him. That everything was going to be fine and that after this meeting was over she could retreat back to her room where she would spend the rest of her day. But she also knew that all this was a lie. That deep down, she had a very good reason to worry. When the older sister looked at her younger sister, she could see the nerves written on her face as clearly as if they were written on paper. She tried to think of a way to calm her when she noticed what her sister had on her hooves.

"Why are you wearing those?" she asked

"What?" the younger sister seemed to have almost been pulled out of a trance

"Why are you wearing your socks?" the older princess asked, more annoyed then anything.

The younger princess looked at the ground. "I...um...I didn't want to risk anything"

The older sister was about to reply when the queen motioned for them to stop. The three alicorns were standing outside of two big doors.

"This is it girls" the queen said to her daughters. "Remember, keep good posture, be polite, and above all smile. Here we go"

The two doors opened and the three of them walked in.

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_The story you are about to read is true. Every last bit of it. I have been standing over this journal debating weather or not I should write this, but, obviously, in the end I decided to write. Equestria has a long and complicated history and, sadly, much of this has been lost or retold. That is why I am writing this, to tell you the truth. By now I can only assume all the stories about what happened to my ponies. I can only guess all those stories are assumed fake and unreal. Stories of great leaders turning evil and being sent away forever being passed off as a myth or legend. Remember all those stories you heard growing up? Maybe they were ones about how Equestria was born and how the great race of alicorns rose and came into power? _

_Forget them._

_They most likely aren't true. This is._

_All right. The story about the unicorn, pegasus, and earthpony founding our beautiful country is true. I can only assume Hearths Warming Eve is still celebrated. If not, a unicorn, pegasus, and earthpony founded Equestria. Forget whatever you were previously told, it is a lie. _

_Anyway, getting back on topic, the point of this is to tell you the truth. What really happened. _

_I don't know what those two told you about me, but whatever it was, it was probably a lie. I'm not angry at them for liying. I know that it was too painful for them to continue to remember. Growing up, they could see how much my past hurt me. How I never moved on. And I probably never will move on until my very last breath._

_This isn't going to be a nice history lesson. This isn't going to be some heroic story where the kingdom is saved and every pony goes home happy and life is perfect forever and ever. Because if there is one thing I've been taught over and over, it's that life isn't always fair. If anything, its never fair. This story is about the death of two ancient races. This story is about how cruel life really is. This story is about how just when you think things could not get any worse, they do. This story is about what happened when every thing I loved was ripped away from me and all I could do was stand and watch as my world fell apart and died. Turning into the nothingness it started as._

_This story is about a war._

_The war that killed the alicorns._

_The war that killed my family._

_This story is about me._

_Once upon a time, in a perfect world, there were hundreds of alicorns. But then we fell into war with another species and they killed us all. And we killed all of them. _

_Still want to continue?_

_Okay. But before you continue, I should probably mention something very important..._

_If your reading this, then that means I'm dead._

_The only way anypony could ever find this is after my death. No pony is completely immortal. I can feel my death coming. But im getting too far ahead. This journal will not give you a complete and 100% history of Equestria. This is my history. The story of my life. Remember that this is not a pleasant story. _

_And remember..._

_This is all true._

_ Best of luck,_

_ Princess Ice Storm_

* * *

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic belongs to Hasbro. I don't own anything except the OC's in this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

As the three alicorns walked in, the younger sister couldn't help but gasp at the room. She realized it was actually the thrown room and this made some of her nerves disappear. The thrown room is supposedly at the exact center of the castle. Upon closer inspection, she saw the room looked as though it was divided in half. The side that they were standing on was mostly painted blue and white to represent the sky during the day. The other half of the room was painted black to represent the sky at night. As the two sisters looked closer, they could see the night half was also glittering to represent the stars. As the three of them walked towards the center of the room, a royal guard introduced them.

"From the Solar Kingdom, Queen Solaris!"

"And from the Lunar Kingdom, King Nebula!"

The youngest sister looked over at the lunar side and there she saw King Nebula. He looked like he was slightly taller than her mother. He was dark blue, his mane and tail were black, and his eyes were a gold-yellow color. They all met at the middle of the room where the two sides meet. The king and queen then bowed to each other.

"Hello, Nebula" Queen Solaris said kindly.

"Hello, Solaris" The king said back.

The two sisters looked at each other, surprise and a little shocked. They hadn't expected their mother and the king to greet each other so informally. Solaris had told them that they were friends but they hadn't realized how much they were friends.

"I would like to introduce my son." The two girls were surprised to hear that another pony was with the king. Nebula looked behind him and a young alicorn stallion, about 13 years old, walked out from behind him and bowed to the three of them. The young stallion was the spitting image of his father, the only difference being his eyes were light green.

"I would like to introduce my oldest daughter," the queen looked to the yellow alicorn, who bowed to the two of them "and my youngest daughter."

"Hi" she said in a small shy voice. She looked to see her older sister staring at her expectantly and then she remembered. "oh right" she whispered to herself as she bowed to the king and his son. She could hear her mother chuckle and felt a bit embarrassed.

"It is an honor to meet you both." Said the older sister. "I am most glad to finally be meeting the stallion who I will one day be ruling our kingdoms with."

She waited for him to say something to back to her, but instead he stayed silent.

"Why don't we let you three talk on your own" Solaris said to them "We will be right over there if you need us"

The king and the queen started talking and as they walked away, the younger sister noticed how they never crossed onto each others side.

"I'm sorry about that." The two sisters looked at the young prince, surprised that he had actually said something. "I'm just really nervous about meeting you"

"Don't be" the older alicorn said "You and I will be ruling our kingdoms together. Were going to be spending a lot of time together, so there's no point in being nervous"

"Yeah. I guess your right" He said with a small smile.

"So, where's you mother?" the younger sister asked.

"She couldn't make it today" he replied "She was sick all last night and this morning"

"Oh that's to bad" said the older alicorn "Do you know what she has?"

"The doctors think its the flue. But she's only had one symptom"

"Which one?" The younger sister asked. She was immediately kicked by her older sister "OW! It was only a question!"

"A very personal question" the older sister said.

"Sorry"

"So, how old are you?" the prince asked, the question being directed more at the older princess.

"I am 15 years old" she answered

"I'm 13" he said, still sounding a little nervous.

"Do you have any older or younger siblings?" the oldest princess asked

"No. Its just me." he answered

"Do you have a cutie mark yet?" the older one asked

"I...um..." the prince looks back at his flank embarrassed "I...don't..have one...yet"

"Oh. Well, that's okay. I don't have mine yet either"

"Really?" he says with a small smile

"Yeah. Its nothing to be ashamed of. It takes alicorns longer to get their cutie marks."

"I guess that's true. Now that I think about it, I don't know a single alicorn our age that has their cutie."

"Oh. Well..." The younger princess tries to make herself look as small as possible and hide behind her older sister.

"Are you okay?" the prince asks her.

"I um..." she starts nervously

"You what?" he asks

She sighs in defeat and walks out from behind her sister. she then turns slightly to the side and reveals...

"You have A CUTIE MARK!" he stares at her with his eyes wide. She was younger than he was. How did she get her cutie mark before he did?

"Oh Yeah!" the older sister said excitedly "Hers is really cool!"

"Oh. Its nothing special." she looked at the snowflake that served as her cutie mark. It was just a simple snowflake. No big deal.

"Nothing special? Hers is probably one of the most special. She was born with her cutie mark"

"Really?" he said in shock

"Yeah!"

"Wow. That's really cool. When you go to find your special talent, wont be very hard. You already know it has something to do with snow." the prince said.

"Yeah. I guess." she said. If only they knew.

"So, what kind of cutie mark are you hoping to get?" the older princess asked the prince.

"I'm hoping to get one like my fathers. His is the moon. But I also want it to have a deeper meaning. Something to show the ponies that I can be a good king."

"Wow. I'm hoping to get something like a sun. If I don't get a sun as a cutie mark, that's okay. I'm still queen weather they like it or not, but I still want something fun."

"I apologize for cutting this meeting short" the three alicorns looked to find the voice came from King Nebula "but we need to be going now."

"Okay" the prince said, a little disappointed.

"Take care Nebula" said Queen Solaris "I hope Amethyst gets better soon"

"Thank you, Solaris." He said with a smile before turning and leaving.

"It was a pleasure meeting you princess" said the prince bowing to the older princess

"It was an absolute honor meeting you young prince" she said, returning the bow. Just as the three of them were turning to leave, the younger sister realized something.

"Wait! We don't even know your name!" the prince and princess stood there staring at each other. They didn't introduce their names. They couldn't believe how silly that was.

"I guess we forgot to introduce our names." the prince said. He stood where he had been standing before to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Prince Dark Moon"

"Hi." the younger sister cut in "I'm Princess Ice Storm" Prince Dark Moon held out his hoof for a hoofshake and Princess Ice Storm slightly lifted her hoof to take it before she stopped herself. Instead she put her hoof down and bowed. Dark Moon just looked at her confused. The older sister rolled her eyes and took Dark Moon's hoof.

"Hello" she said "My name is Princess Celestia"

* * *

**This going to be so much more easier to write now that the main characters have names. Still don't own MLP:FIM. I only own the OC's.**


End file.
